User blog:Wifall/God Eater: Faded Memories Episode 22
Episode 21: Developments June 9th, 2125. A tense felling, the felling of distrust has reached Kinia, Paul and Emma. After the revelations that happened yesterday, they dont know who to trust. And a felling of doubt, because what happened to Blake weeks ago. They dont know whats happening and then, they begin their search for answers. Meanwhile, Blake after its recoverer went to the city weaponry in search for the answers still wondering what happened to him back in the day. "Hira: Blake! I see that are fully recovered now." "Blake: Hira, do you know whathappened to me after i defeated Hydra?" "Hira: I dont, but maybe i know someone who does." "Blake: Who?" "Hira: Lupus, Lets ask him. Maybe he know what happened to you." "Blake: Why do you think so?" "Hira: While you where wielding Lupus, i sensed a strange resonation between you two. The same thing happened after the fight against Hydra." "Blake: So you think it might be related somehow." "Hira: Exactly." "Blake: Ok, I'll ask him." While that, Kinia, Emma and Paul go to search answers for them aswell. Paul: Kinia, i've been thinking... Kinia: And? Paul: How are we supposed to find the culprit that deleted those files? Kinia: Searching leads of course, i think i know exactly where to start. Paul: Where? Kinia: In Valhalla HQ. Paul: Why there? Kinia: The servers of the computers here in the underground city are located there. Emma: But there is a problem, the servers are authorized personel only, and its heavily guarded. Kinia: Dont worry Emma, i have the security clearance needed to enter. Lets get going. After that Kinia, Paul and Emma go in their way to the HQ to obtain their answers. Minutes later after they arrive, Kinia go to the servers room to to the the log computer files, and when she try opening the door, something wrong happens. Kinia: What?! Emma: What's wrong Kinia? Kinia: My security card... its not working! Paul: What? Kinia: That's strange, it was working until yesterday! Paul: Let me try something... Emma: And what that would be? Paul then repentinamente kick the door, opening it by force. Kinia: Paul! That's not allowed! Paul: We dont have time to see if something is allowed or not. Something is wrong, very wrong and i will not rest until i acknowlodge what the hell is going on. Emma: Paul is right, Why the system would block you? And why it is right after the day you accessed the Blake's files? Kinia: I see your point, but if we are discovered- Paul: That will be my problem we have to discover what is going on before someone gets here. Kinia, if you would... Kinia: Okay guys, follow me. While Kinia is in her search for answers, Blake go to speak with Lupus to see what is going on. "Lupus: You finnaly came. I was wondering if you would show up after all these weeks" Blake: Lupus, i have no time for chit-chat. My arm turned black after i defeated Hydra, and one of the Hydra's core was gone right thereafter. "Lupus: And you think i would know what happened to you right? Unfortunatelly boy, You are a mystery for me aswell. Neverthless i might have a clue to what happened to you back in the day." Blake: And that would be? "Lupus: On the project that designed me, i was made to be wielded by a God Eater that have the bias factor P0, but that wanst possible until you came. During my test phase my desing was altered because your birth, i was made to extract cores with a different purpouse." Blake: With what purpouse? "Lupus: Every God Arc after "devouring" and extracting the argami core, the core is absorbed by the God Arc right? The difference is that i would made the user absorb the core instead." Blake: The user? So i... i absorbed Hydra's core? "Lupus: Yes you did. This God Arc was made especially to be used by you Blake, but the arm was supposed to be pitch-black just for a few moments after the absorption." Blake: Then why it has taken hours to dissapear? "Lupus: That i dont know kid, the cause could be that the core of Hydra possess different proprieties or you have something wrong inside you." Blake: Something wrong? "Lupus: You have the ability to not just awake the singularity kid, but you also have the ability to control it! And thats not normal, even the researchers where not able to determine what is your full potential. Blake, be careful." Blake: I will. (THE CITY HAS ENTERED IN STATE OF ALERT, PLEASE ALL PERSONEL MEET UP AT THE HQ. THE CITY HAS ENTERED IN STATE OF ALERT, PLEASE ALL PERSONEL MEET UP AT THE HQ.) Blake: What was that? "Lupus: That presence... even from far away i can sense it." Blake: Sense what? "Lupus: Hepheastus... Hepheastus is coming! Blake we must go!" After that alarming warning, Blake rush to the HQ for more detailed info. Meanwhile, Kinia, Paul and Emma hear the disclaimer while accessing the servers. Paul: What the hell is going on? Kinia: The city has entered in state of alert. Something big is coming! Emma: Kinia we dont have time to worry about it now, we have to continue our search in the servers! Paul: OK, Kinia continue the search on the server for the system logs. Emma lets go to the HQ to see what's going on. Emma: Right, lets go! Right thereafter, Blake, Paul, Emma and the rest of the God Eaters on the city reunite at the HQ, most of them are wondering what the alert would be. Minutes later the Vallhala HQ council, the council leader and Hans arrive. Hans begins to talk about the alert. Hans: I'm glad that everyone... almost everyone came. But to all fellow God Eaters we have a problem to be deal. Paul: What kind of problem Hans? Hans: A big one, Hepheastus is coming to the city. Paul: How it did discover the city location? Blake: Apparently my suspicions were right. The last time Hydra attacked, it surgically controled the other aragami to remove their bracelet and force their transforming. After a God Eater turn into a aragami, Hydra dug up its mind to find info about the city. Hans: Maybe it re-transmited the information before dying? We know that Hydra can extract information from a mind of a aragami but, if it can transmit aswell... maybe thats why it has found us. Anyway we have to eliminate him before it reach the city. Emma: Hepheastus? But its impossible to reach him! How do we gonna deal with it? After that an rampage happens between the God Eaters, all knowing what Hepheastus can do they enter in depair until Blake begins to speak. Blake: I will deal with him. Emma: How? Hans: As some of you know, Hepheastus disables the powers of both God Eates and their God Arc, With the Exception of Blake that has special powers and a God Arc that let him get trough the Hepheastus. Emma: But how he will defeat him alone? He barely survived last time. Hans: Dont worry, this time we will assemble a group of God Eaters to provide him support. Paul: And how are we supposed to do that? Blake: I was able to determine the distance of Hepheastus blocking power, it has a radius of 500 meters. Hans: Right, and my plan of support is to the other God Eaters provide him long-ranged support. That way we can still help Blake without having the God Arcs disabled. Emma: I see. But it's still a suicide mission. Even with long-ranged backup Blake will be in the frontlines alone. Blake: Dont worry Emma, i got this. And anyways i already analyzed him. Emma: But its still-- Hans: Ok lets prepare for the mission, i'm moving all God Eaters avaible especialized in long-ranged shoots to the mission. Blake prepare yourself aswell. All remaining God Eaters are dismissed. Hans: Emma did you saw Kinia around? She is the only God Eater that wans't appeared. "Emma: Oh no, if he discovers what we did..." Hans: Emma? Paul: Dont worry about Kinia, she just went to her sister home to see if she's fine. Hans: I see, thanks for informing me. And if you all excuse me, I have to go now and assemble the team to the mission. Paul: Ok, see ya Hans. While Blake and the other God Eaters are preparing to the mission, Emma and Paul reliefed talk about the sitution. Emma: Hey Paul, thanks for saving me back there. I didn't had a good excuse. Paul: No problem Emma, lets go see how Kinia is doing by the way. Emma: Paul... do you think Blake can do it? Defeat Hepheastus? Paul: I dont know Emma. Last time they confronted ended on a draw, i dont know what will happen this time. Lets just hope for the best. A while later, the preparations to the team are almost complete. Almost every God Eater within the city is called to guard up the barrier, some God Eaters including are called in to the mission room on the HQ. Kinia finnaly meet-up with Paul and Emma. Emma: How did it go? Kinia: I've found nothing... the logs were deleted! Paul: You know someone who can be the responsible for this? Kinia: I dont... but this was not supposed to be possible! Emma: Why? Kinia: Because only the High Council of the Underground City can do this! Paul: What the hell... Emma: We worry about that later, we must hurry to the HQ. Not so long after that, Emma, Paul, Kinia and the other God Eater's that have been summoned at the HQ arrive. And after a little while Hans shows up and begins the debriefing. Hans: Thanks to all of you for showing up, the reason for you all being called here is because The support team that will accompany Blake has been decided and some of you are in it. The team was decided as: Karen Stone, Dmitry Laptev and Emma Siegfried, your designation is to provide long-ranged backup. While Paul Redwell, James Jhonson, Julie Stanton and Kinia Tashihara will guard the support team from the other incoming aragami. Better you guys prepare yourselves, the mission is about to start. Continue... Category:Blog posts